Glassed
by slowlyburning
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle, once weak, has made herself strong. She has saved the queendom from its three-year lapse. She prepares for a probable war. She is beautiful, powerful, and - by necessity, by nature - alone...for now. (High fantasy. T for potential intensity/mature themes.)
1. Prologue - The Snow Queen

The moment the credits rolled for _Frozen_, I knew I wanted to do something in the realm of high fantasy for the movie. The characters were just too rich and wonderful, and I've had an excellent time charting this one out! As always, the characters and copyright belong to Disney.

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle – untouchable.

So was the popular opinion of the Snow Queen. Her heart was unassailable. Her dignity was infallible. Her grace was without fault.

She was lovely from a distance. She was painted lips and upswept hair and a shadowy smile. She was an iron hand, once unstable, now unchanging. She was the beautiful and the cold and the far-far-away.

At first, she had been weak – simpering, beautiful, easily crushed. She'd run away, destroyed the queendom, and made herself infamous. Even dignitaries as far as Corona new of the Snow Queen and her selfish, singular desires. When she returned, she indulged herself in a bit of weakness – a bit of underconfidence – before she found her footing as she never had before.

It had taken her all of two days to regain her confidence as a ruler once restored to the throne. She commissioned a royal ice-master and deliverer. She canceled trade with Westleton – which, frankly, needed doing. She began the training of the armies with renewed vigor, supplying them with weapons that would never melt. War was coming – they'd known it for years. Arendelle had looked weak for the three years it was left with a regent, and now, with an emotional and weak queen, it would make the ideal conquest.

So she conformed. She made herself strong. She was indifferent to potential suitors, appropriately benevolent, swift to make her judgments. She closed the prisons. She hired new staff. She changed the queendom's colors to navy and silver. She slept unsoundly and froze her every wineglass to test for toxins.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle – powerful. Fearsome.

Alone.

* * *

Continuing soon - reviews are golden!


	2. Duty and Desire

**Thanks for the love on the prologue, guys! The disclaimer stands, and here's the first chapter.**

* * *

Elsa, feeling confined in a tightly-laced corset and modestly cut skirt, smiled faintly at a bad joke the ambassador from Basmath – a western kingdom known for its thriving agricultural industry – had made. A faint sheen of sweat shone on the man's brow, and he fidgeted in the ice chair she had made a point to create for him.

They were conservative in Basmath – the strict Church of Dysphonia, their goddess of the harvest, enforced most rules. Women there were disallowed to show anything beyond their ankles or below their necks, which was why Elsa had chosen ordinary apparel. She wished to align with Basmath, not offend their dignitary. Since she couldn't do it with her attire, she had insisted on the ice chairs as her own personal assertation of power.

It was working. His fingers drummed on the ice, making a soft sound that was five leagues past irritating.

_You are a merchant, _she thought, keeping her expression impassive, _and you want to sell him your goods. You are polite, respectful, and always have the upper hand._ That was her father speaking – he popped into her head often, offering his advice on this or that. She remembered what she could of his teachings and strove to apply them in every aspect of her rule.

"My Lord, Arendelle strongly wishes to maintain…a strong alliance with Basmath," she said, choosing her words carefully, drawing a line in the frost on the arm of her chair. "These are troubled times." She offered him a tinkling laugh, restrained and polite, aimed at cancelling out the gravity of her request.

He responded with an equally uncomfortable chuckle. "On that much we agree, Your Majesty. I speak for my king when I say that Basmath wishes to fortify our union. We are approaching a skirmish with Iyron over border disputes, and it seems likely we will win." Iyron was another neighboring kingdom, filled with harsh, seasoned warriors, accustomed to fierce winter. Elsa frowned. That win, on the contrary, seemed quite unlikely.

"Of course," was what she replied.

"We have heard much of your…improved military, Queen Elsa. We would like to affirm that, in addition to increased trade, as a mutual coalition, Basmath will lend you our forces should you acquire a need for them…and that your troops will support ours should we encounter difficulties in the near future."

What he was asking for, in too many words, was her weaponry. They knew they would need a miracle to defeat Iyron toe-to-toe. With Arendelle's help, however, they stood a fair chance at conquering it. The _near future_ was now.

"King Caelim would also like to reextend his previous offer, with the hope that you have reached a decisive conclusion on your answer."

Elsa bit her lip to rein in a groan. Caelim, king of Basmath, was fifty-four and the size of four horned pigs. He wanted to secure their alliance with a marriage. He'd sent two expensive sapphire necklaces, a lovelorn letter, and a gaudy tiara with both Arendellien and Basmathian crests on it.

The necklaces and tiara she sold, having donated the money to the poorhouses in the capital city. The letter she'd given to Anna to snort at, who had a wonderful time mimicking King Caelim's deep voice. "_Elsa, my frozen flower, my icy gem…_" It had kept them laughing for three-quarters of an hour and late into the night.

Though she'd rather freeze her arm off than marry the lout, she knew their union would prove a strategical alliance against her many, many enemies. She'd made plenty – being a woman, and a gifted one at that, had earned her the title of "the Winter Witch." It was a common name used for her outside of Arendelle, spoken in fear, hatred, disgust, or some combination of the three.

She couldn't refuse him – not yet. They'd had no word from the Southern Isles about the disgrace of their youngest heir, Prince Hans, but she guessed they'd be humiliated. Lesser things have started century-long wars.

"Tell him that while I cannot give him a definite answer immediately, I remain open to his offer."

"He was afraid you'd say that, Your Majesty. So he sent along a notice." The dignitary reached in his coat pocket. "I have here a signed declaration that, once you are joined in wedlock, he will grant you two fifths of Basmath's treasury and one third of the profit from international trade."

Elsa bit back a gasp. Now _that_ was an incentive. Given the cost of her parents' funeral and the recent coronation party, and the ruined crop from her spontaneous blizzard, Arendelle's coffers were nearly empty. She did quick calculation – one third of Basmath's booming trade profit would more than fill the deficit caused by the lack of product Arendelle. It was an immediate solution to her problem.

But then she'd be married, and unable to make a sudden alliance with her hand in a more dire situation. Basmath was far from ideally located, but they did have a strong navy – not as strong as Arendelle's, but second, and together they'd dominate the seas…

"Tell His Majesty that I graciously appreciate his offer and am…_intensely_ considering a match between us."

She still couldn't make a decision like that. Not yet. As disappointed as father would be that she hadn't leaped at the opportunity, she stood her ground.

"Very well, Your Majesty." The dignitary frowned. "Thank you for your time. Basmath will be in constant touch."

"Of course," she said, inclining her head. He rose, leaving the room with haste. When the door groaned shut, she sighed, slumping in her chair and sliding out of her shoes. She had been locked in meetings all day, and was desperate for some exercise.

After a moment of lounging, she slipped back into her shoes and called to the doorguards as she exited, "Tell my Guard I will be taking an afternoon out, and inform the Princess Anna I would like for her to join me in the gardens."

This infernal dress would have to be discarded of, but after…Anna could lift her spirits, as always. Perhaps they could continue her sister's skating lessons – she was getting a little above abysmal now. Or build a makeshift hill and sled. Or perhaps – she smiled – build a snowman.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but the Princess Anna is out. She is taking an afternoon with Kristoff. They are in the city, browsing."

Her smile faded. That was right – Anna had told her yesterday of her plans to shop around so close to Market Festival, and afterward, Kristoff would take her to visit the trolls. "You'll hardly miss me." she'd said. "Always cooped up in some meeting or other. It's like before, but without the door."

For a moment, Elsa was immersed in the familiar loneliness she'd only recently experienced relief from. She knew, with a hollowness in her head and chest, that she'd been overworking herself. It was hard not to, with the mess of a queendom she'd inherited.

She got rid of her feelings of jealousy. Anna deserved her fun. After all, Elsa certainly had something to do. Maybe she'd finish the report she'd left on her desk last night, or pay a visit to one of the poorhouses near the castle close.

Headed for her rooms, she started undoing the complicated knot she'd twisted into her hair, and carried her shoes.

What good was a more powerful crown, then, if it further separated her from the only person still living she truly loved?

* * *

**And there we are – the first chapter! I'm seriously enjoying writing for Elsa. Reviews, as always, are golden!**


	3. On Knocking

**Some of the second sister for you all! Disclaimer still stands.**

* * *

Princess Anna of Arendelle, sinking into a window seat, waited for Kristoff to bring her back a mug of cider. She couldn't stand much stronger – she was slight, as was her sister, but Elsa could take her alcohol. She'd refrained from drinking at her coronation, but Anna knew the Snow Queen very much enjoyed a glass of spirit now and then. Lightly spiked cider was all Anna could handle, and that was just fine by her. The warm, fruity taste was far more preferable than bitter Arendellien wine, anyway.

She was cowled in a bright cloak, cheeks flushed, hair gathered in a single plait over one shoulder. She was aiming to go unnoticed in the city – a day of being Anna the city girl, not Anna the princess, or Anna, sister-to-the-queen, and definitely not poor, pathetic Anna, who'd gotten her heart broken by the devilish Prince Hans.

Yes – Anna the city girl was enjoying herself today.

Kristoff slammed two mugs on the table, one steaming cider, the other what looked like a very strong brand of rum. He slid into the seat across, which creaked under his weight. She hid her smile behind the rim of her drink.

"Want to go home?" she teased. He looked rather worn out. She'd bought almost everything in sight she even remotely liked – she bought a scarf with ducks on it, even though there was no practicality to wearing it. It was adorable. That was enough to constitute buying it, she justified. Kristoff didn't think so, so she made him wear it. The big, hulking man with the rubber duck scarf was an image she'd have in her mind forever. In fact, she might have a painting commissioned.

He grunted, as if he very much wanted to reply in the affirmative, but he stayed his tongue. He'd been taking etiquette lessons from Elsa as her official "ice deliverer:" he'd recently become a nobleman. He was now the owner of extensive property abutting the palace. Elsa hoped to make a politician out of him someday. Anna knew he'd rather spend time with a herd of reindeers than a few legislators.

"Do you?" he asked finally, trying very hard to be polite, an impression he destroyed when he threw back his rum and took three heaping gulps to drain it.

"One more store, I promise. There's the jewelry shop on the corner. I'd like to bring something back for Elsa."

"That's…kind of you." Well done, Kristoff. He looked a bit less annoyed now.

"Yes…" she trailed off to nurse her cider. She wondered what sort of jewelry Elsa would like. She wasn't a fan of big, garish things – she hadn't so much as glanced at those necklaces and crown from Basmath before selling them off. Anna knew her sister would wear her gift, no matter how ugly she thought it was, but she wanted badly for Elsa to adore it. It had been years since they exchanged presents – when Anna stopped leaving chocolates outside her sister's door, their relationship by way of gifts dwindled significantly.

Elsa was good on one date, however – she never forgot Anna's name-day. She'd always leave something thoughtful for Anna on the fourteenth of November, at exactly midnight, right outside her door. Anna could never sleep until the present was delivered. It was always something she loved immediately – evolving from stuffed bears to a jewelry box engraved with her name, the present she'd been left when she turned eighteen. Anna attempted to return the favor, but Elsa left her presents outside the door, unopened the next morning.

Now that they were true sisters again, she might like a present. Not for her name-day, which was in late January, but as an "I-want-to-remind-you-I-love-you-very-much" present.

"Do you think she'd like jewelry, Kristoff?" she asked.

"Honestly, Anna? I think you should go for something less…conventional."

There was his training again. Using bigger words. He looked satisfied with himself as he called for another drink.

"Oh." Her face fell. He was right. What would Elsa do with jewelry? She could make her own with a flick of the wrist. Come to think of it, she could make most anything with a flick of her wrist. What didn't she have?

"How about a candle?" he suggested.

"No." Elsa and fire? Deadly combination.

"A book?"

"Maybe. But she doesn't have all that much time for reading." Other than boring reports and sappy love letters, Elsa was mostly out of time as far as leisure reading. She enjoyed her books, but she probably wouldn't use something that impractical now.

Anna frowned. She should know her sister like the back of her hand – why was it so hard to think of something she didn't have, or something she could make with ease? Something unique?

"We'll figure something out." Kristoff finished his second drink, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and realized too late that that was improper. He hastened to find his napkin, which skittered away from him, floating down the floor.

"Oh, give up, Kristoff," she giggled and stood, leaving behind her half-finished mug. "Let's go see the trolls. Maybe I'll think of something brilliant on the way home."

* * *

Anna allowed Kristoff to kiss her goodnight – these days, he still asked – and walked through the castle doors with a spring in her step. The trolls had given her a fire crystal for Elsa, which would temper her ice any time she felt she couldn't control it. It was practical, rare, and beautiful – it matched her sister.

She took the stairs to the queen's study two at a time. The door was cracked, and a bit of light spilled into the corridor. Elsa was awake - and working, of course.

Anna hovered in front of the door for a moment, wondering if she should knock. The door was open, so that constituted a walk-right-in. But then, she'd never walked in on Elsa without knocking since they shared a room. She might take offense and shut her out, and then Anna would have to apologize with the crystal rather than use it to establish their new gift-giving routine.

In the end, she decided to knock and walk in simultaneously. Elsa's expression as she closed the door softly behind her told her she knew that Anna had hesitated, and was…disappointed.

"Hey," said Elsa kindly, recovering with a smile. Her fingers were steepled, and she was poring over a long document.

"Hey," Anna responded brightly. She paused, unsure if she should take a seat in front of Elsa, or if that would disturb her sister's work. Maybe she just wanted to be left alone.

"Come in," Elsa affirmed, and Anna was more than happy to comply. She sank into the chair in front of the impressive wooden desk. "How was your day out?"

"Fun," she said in a rush. "I bought Kristoff a scarf with ducks on it, and made him wear it through town. You should have _seen_ him, and all the while he was trying to conform to your decorum lessons, using all these gargantuan words and opening doors for me."

Elsa laughed her soft, pretty laugh, and Anna flooded with confidence.

"Good to see he's applying what he's learned."

"How was your day in?"

Elsa's mirth morphed into a sigh. "Long. The ambassador from Basmath – remember the love letter – visited. He's still pursuing our marriage…" Elsa stiffened, and Anna knew she'd lost her for a moment behind the emotionless wall.

"And you refused?" Anna prodded.

"I didn't."

"You _accepted_?" This wasn't happening. This was a nightmare. Elsa could not be marrying that – pretentious – irritating – idiotic –

"I didn't accept, either." Elsa pressed her forehead against her fingertips. "He offered me a bunch of lucrative shares, in exchange for my hand and our improved military. The money would more than fill our draining treasury."

"You will _not_ marry that…that _pig_, Elsa. I don't care how lucrative he is." Her young, elegant, lovely sister forever bound to a fat old man with indigestion – it made her want to vomit.

Well. He probably had indigestion.

"I…certainly would not like to," she said slowly. "But I may have to, if there isn't a more advantageous option."

"I'll _find_ you a more advantageous option."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm."

Anna bristled. There it was – Elsa's patronizing nature. That was the one thing, the one quality she just couldn't stand about her sister. She always had to be right, or more powerful, or better. So much older and wiser. Poor Anna, young, naïve, irresponsible.

"Let…me know if something develops," Anna said, striving for diplomacy. She felt like Kristoff, stumbling around for the right word.

"I will." Elsa scanned her eyes over a document, signed her name at the bottom, waxed the new seal, and added it to the finished pile.

"Well." The silence was growing uncomfortable. "I brought you something."

"Did you?" Elsa looked up. Her expression had brightened. "From town?"

"No." Anna rooted through her bag, procuring the glowing crimson gemstone and handing it to her by its string. "It's from the trolls. It's called a fire crystal. They say it can reign in your power if you feel you're losing control. Not that you do any more, but if you do…well…" she cleared her throat, fiddling with her braid. "You have it."

"How…_thoughtful_ of you, Anna." Elsa slipped it over her head and pulled her braid overtop the chain. It was small on her, balancing perfectly in the dip between her collarbones. "I'll put it to good use."

"Oh. Alright." Elsa hadn't said if she liked or disliked it – just that she'd use it. They had to start somewhere.

"Well." Anna stretched out her arms in a yawn. "It's been a long day. I think I'll head up to bed."

"Of course."

"Good night, Elsa." She hesitated a second more – should she try to hug her, or would it be awkward over the desk? She settled for touching her shoulder lightly, then turned and headed toward the door.

"Anna, could you stay a minute more?"

"Yes?" Perhaps her spin-around had been too eager.

"I'd like to ask you a difficult question." Elsa's lips pulled downward in a half-frown. "I know that our parents spoke more often to me, given my position as Princess Heir. They drilled it into me that I'd have to make a lot of sacrifices for my crown and the good of Arendelle collectively. Did they likewise speak to you?"

"I…yes, they did." Certainly less extensively – Elsa was the problem. Anna was an extra. So long as she couldn't freeze hearts, she was fine on her own. They'd vaguely addressed her a few times on being a good princess and complimenting her ruler sister.

"Good. What I'd like to know is…Anna, how far would you go to protect Arendelle?"

What kind of a strange question was that? Her brow furrowed. "Far, I'd suppose. I love our country."

Elsa looked relieved. "I am glad."

She was planning something – Anna could tell, and wanted to ferret it out. She knew she could get her to talk; Elsa was a rubbish liar. But they had been on such good terms lately. She probably just wanted to know that Anna would stand behind her – she'd been alone for most of her life, after all. She stood straighter. Of course she'd support her sister. Even if everyone left Elsa's side, and they were standing alone against a horde of angry men with pitchforks. It was her duty.

But why had she asked about Arendelle?

"Well, if that's all. Good night, Elsa." She slipped out the door, heading down the corridor, before she stopped, turned around, and called out: "I love you!"

For a nervous moment, the queen didn't respond. Then, a faint "I love you, too," came floating down the hallway, and that was enough to send Anna to bed with a grin from ear to ear.

Elsa was coming out of her shell. Slowly, and with a lot of growing pains, but she was getting there. And one day, when she wanted to visit her sister, Anna would walk straight in.

* * *

**Thanks, guys, for all the love and support going into this story so far, and we're only on chapter two! I'm enjoying the different personalities that come with Elsa vs. Anna as communicators and narrators. It's an exciting ride!**

**So…I suppose I don't have to tell you that reviews are what sustain me? ;)**


End file.
